


Ceraunophilia

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So many tags, Storms, Thor - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, thor smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceraunophilia: sexuoeroticism linked to thunder and/or lightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceraunophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is the most underrated Avenger. I love thunderstorms and the Thunder God, thus, this little fic. More Thor to come, for sure. I hope you enjoy!

A thunderstorm is one of nature’s greatest wonders. They are calming, but frenzied. There is a treacherous unpredictability in the lightening and nothing but raw power in the thunder. The whispered song of falling rain lulls you into serenity before the crashing din of thunder and lightening jolts every nerve awake again. Much like Thor. Maybe thats why I love them so.

Thor is a god in every sense of the word. It shows in his compassion, his honor, his love. It is also evident in his sense of justice, his righteous anger, and his vengeance. He is passion. In love or in war, he is nothing if not passionate.

Thor is a storm. His voice is low and sweet, and his laughter rumbles in his chest like distant rolls of thunder. His eyes, bluer than the autumn sky, flash like lightening, whether with mirth or with fury. His hair gently falls around his face like a spring rain. He could be as soothing as a summer shower, but rage like a hurricane. And now he was coming back. After a mission here on Earth and a short trip back to Asgard, I had been told that he was finally returning today. It had been a long and lonely absence.

Appropriately enough, it was storming. A soft, evening thunderstorm with humid rain pattering against the window, deep reverberating thunder, and streaks of lightening illuminating the grey clouds. Whether it was the fronts moving through or Thor himself, I appreciated it. I stood leaning against the window frame, covered only by the red blanket loosely draped around my form, watching the raindrops race each other down the glass.

An exceptionally deafening clap of thunder shook the walls and I knew he was here. I rested my head against the window as I listened to nature’s beautiful symphony, waiting for my prince. After an eternity, the door handle turned, then clicked shut again. My eyes drifted closed and I smiled to myself as I heard pieces of armor clatter to the floor and the rustle of fabric being shed. And then he was there, surrounding me. His solid abdomen was warm against my back, and my head dropped back onto the chiseled expanse of his chest. Long strands of golden hair caressed my cheek as I opened my eyes. He was gazing sweetly down at me. Even upside down, he was more magnificent than a sunrise. I reached up, stretching onto my tip toes and locked my fingers behind his neck. I pulled his mouth to my own, our lips meeting as the blanket pooled at my feet. I felt his massive chest expand as he drew in a deep breath. I kissed him softly, my tongue lazily tracing along his bottom lip before nipping playfully. His long fingers brushed down my cheek and a callused palm slid around my hip. I sighed blissfuly when his lips left my mouth and trailed to my neck. His tongue drew light patterns on my skin and he planted searing kisses along the column of my throat. The long fingers stroking my cheek made their way to my breast, gently squeezing as his thumb grazed over my nipple. The hand that had been gripping my hip moved to cup my sex. I moaned lustily. It had been too long.

Thor dipped his middle finger into the wetness dripping from my core, groaning against my ear as my body quivered. My fingers gripped his sinewy forearm as my hips rocked into his hand.

“Did you miss me, my love?”

“You were gone for so long,” I whimpered.

He worked a second thick finger into my cunt, curling them roughly. It was incredible the way he could manipulate my body. I cried out and my body released a wave of arousal, coating his palm. I felt Thor smile as he nuzzled my neck.

“Oh yes, my darling missed me.”

His fingers slipped from me and his hand smeared a wet trail up my side. He turned me in his arms, cradling my face in his large hands and placing a chaste kiss to my forehead, hushing my still-trembling body. My hands splayed over every inch of his godly form, trying to feel as much of him as I possibly could, losing myself in him. Thor began to slowly step backward, pulling me to the bed as his lips returned to my neck, his beard softly scratching my flesh and stealing my breath once again. 

“Did you think about me while I was away?” he whispered huskily against my skin.

“Yes,” I breathed, my fingers running through his long hair.

Thor pulled away, his azure eyes roving over my body before meeting mine. He gripped the back of my neck, pulling my lips to his in a fervent kiss while the other arm wrapped around my back, pulling me tightly to him. His hardening erection pressed heavily against my stomach. 

“Show me.”

I slipped my fingers into the waistband of the loose pants hiding him from me. Slowly, I slid them down his muscled legs, sinking to my knees as his naked form was slowly revealed to me. I knelt, staring up at him. He was flawless, towering above me, a giant to my comparatively tiny Midgardian frame. His cerulean eyes clouded with lust, and his chest began to rise and fall rapidly when I wrapped my hand around his throbbing length. I wrapped my lips around the tip, squeezing the base as I drew a circle around the sensitive underside with my tongue. A drop of precum leaked out, and I moaned appreciatively when the salty taste filled my mouth. Every brawny muscle in his body went taut. I heard raindrops pelting against the window.

“It looks like you missed me too,” I murmured.

His fingers carded through my hair, gathering the length into his hand. He tugged lightly, guiding my movements as I sucked hard, massaging his smooth flesh with my tongue and humming my gratification.

“You’re breathtaking,” Thor groaned.

“But am I…” I paused to leave a sloppy kiss on his cockhead, and winked mischievously, “…worthy?”

His deep laughter rumbled with a thunderclap outside.

He reached down, sweeping me up into his arms as if I was weightless. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he placed me on his lap, straddling his enormous legs and hovering over his hot length. He touched his forehead to my own.

“You’re worthy of everything I have to give.”

He tucked his powerful arms under my knees, gripped my hips, and drove himself fully within me. His head fell back as he groaned. I whimpered as my passage stretched to accommodate his girth. Lightening bolted across the darkening sky. He then stood and crossed the room to the window, sighing my name when the moment of his steps jostled my hips and my slick heat clenched around his massive cock. My back crashed into the wall next to the window. The impact and the booming thunder caused the glass to rattle. 

“You are worthy of everything I have to give, my love.” his fingers dug into my flesh as he forced me down, grinding the swollen tip of his cock deep against my sweet spot, “And I am going to give you everything I have.”

His movements were furious, lifting me until I was nearly empty then slamming his length deep inside once again. My fingers freed his hair from the ties that held half of it pulled back. It fell around his face, cascading over his shoulders and sticking to the sheen of sweat covering his skin. Throwing my head back onto the wall, I buried my hands in his hair, hauling his mouth to my neck. His teeth bit into my flesh as his hips bucked wildly and a crack of lightening fleetingly illuminated the room.

“Thor… please… I need it, please,” I begged.

With a harsh grunt, he yanked me away from the wall and crossed the space to the bed. Releasing himself from my folds, he threw me onto the mattress. Grabbing my ankle, he flipped me over and crawled behind me, jerking my hips from the bed and forcing my chest down onto the pillows. He groaned at the sight. He flexed his hips, sliding his smooth length up between my ass cheeks and back down, his cockhead teasing my clit before slipping up and gently nudging my entrance. Taking hold of my hips, he pulled me firmly back onto his cock. He began pounding ferociously, chasing the pleasure we had both been deprived of. When my cunt began to spasm around him, I tried to muffle my screams in the blankets, moaning his name, praising my god of thunder as he drew my orgasm from me. Thor’s grunts soon filled the room. Abruptly, he toppled forward, catching his hulking weight on one fist planted in the mattress. His body curled over mine, his chest heaving against my back. 

“Gods,” he let out a strangled moan. 

His teeth sunk into my shoulder as he shuddered, releasing his orgasm deep within me. He collapsed beside me, panting. I fell to my side, my head on his arm and my back to his ribs. The thudding of his heart and the beating of the rain settled a calming euphoria around me. A thick arm wrapped around my waist as Thor’s stubbled cheek rested against my hair. I smiled sleepily.

“Welcome home, Prince.”


End file.
